Landfill operations are a major part of waste management. During landfill operations, waste may be delivered to landfill sites via waste collection vehicles. After the waste is unloaded on a surface area of the landfill site or waste transfer site, machines, such as compactors or bulldozers, may be used to spread compact, and transfer the waste. The waste may include certain domestic products that may be composed of siloxanes. The siloxanes are non-toxic silicon-bearing organic compounds that may be added to many domestic products. Due to the widespread use of the domestic products, siloxane concentration may gradually increase in the landfill sites. Large molecular weight siloxanes may decompose to smaller more volatile siloxane compounds that evaporate and diffuse into the ambient air. The machines that operate in the landfill sites may be exposed to the siloxanes in the ambient air.
The siloxanes may be introduced into an engine of the machine via the air intake and may combust to form silica. The silica may adhere to surfaces inside the engine and an exhaust aftertreatment system of the engine. The exhaust aftertreatment components may get plugged causing the restriction of the exhaust flow, which increases the backpressure. The increased back pressure reduces the engine efficiency and may increase the DPF regeneration frequency for active systems. Additionally, sensors can be coated or plugged, causing inaccurate readings or delayed response. Therefore, high concentrations of siloxanes in the ambient air may severely affect the maintenance intervals of the engine or machine causing more downtime and more parts to replace.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,997 discloses an adsorptive duct for an engine. The adsorptive duct includes an adsorptive region for adsorbing the containment including siloxane from intake air delivered to the engine. However, the adsorptive region may be completely filled with contaminants after extended operation of the engine. This may cause the siloxane to enter in cylinders of the engine. Also, replacement of the adsorptive duct after extended operation of the engine may be costly.